1. Technical Field
Some embodiments of the invention generally relate to the operation of processors. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention relate to dynamic power state selection for processors.
2. Discussion
As the trend toward advanced microprocessors, e.g. central processing units (CPUs), with more transistors and higher frequencies continues to grow, computer designers and manufacturers are often faced with corresponding increases in power and energy consumption. Particularly in mobile devices, increased power consumption can lead to overheating, which may negatively affect performance, and can significantly reduce battery or portable power source life. Because portable power sources typically have a limited capacity, operating the processor of a mobile device more than necessary or at a higher level of activity than necessary could drain the capacity more quickly than desired.
Thus, power consumption continues to be an important issue for computing systems, including desktop computers, laptop computers, wireless handsets, personal digital assistants, etc. In today's computing systems, for example, to address power dissipation concerns, certain components may be placed into lower power states based on reduced activity or demand.
As a result, the application of lower power states and the efficient management of the processes for entering and exiting these states has become an increasingly significant area of interest for the management of power consumption.